Harry Potter and the New Girl
by chelsXXchels
Summary: Claire just wanted to go to a wizarding school, simple, no. How did she know that she was going to befriend “The Chosen One”, get caught up in a lie, and go on the adventure of her life? Based around the fifth book, may continue to the 6th, 7th, & beyond.
1. Sticking Out in the Crowd

**Author's Note: **Okay, well, this story is based around the fifth book, Order of the Phoenix. I added an original character to spice up the plot some; I've got an idea where she's going to come in a major part later on. Anyway, tell me if you guys like it, I hope you do! Here it is and remember: Be Kind, Review (good and bad (criticism, not 'I hate this story') are greatly appreciated)!

**Harry Potter and the New Girl**

Sticking Out in the Crowd

_By: Chelsea_

**Summary:**** Claire just wanted to go to a wizarding school, simple, no. How did she know that she was going to befriend "The Chosen One" and go on the adventure of her life? Based around the fifth book.**

**Rating:**** K+… 13+… minor language use and possible sexual content in the future**

**Disclaimer:**** I don not own Harry Potter, its characters, charms, spells, settings, or anything else that comes from the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling**

_Chapter One: Sticking Out in the Crowd…_

Claire pushed her way through the crowd of students boarding the train. She had never seen such a massive amount of kids, especially since she was home schooled. Claire's mom, a squib, and father, a muggle, didn't want her to go to Hogwarts. But after the woman who was teaching her magic, her best friend and grandmother, died, she had no alternative.

Claire walked down the aisle, passing full compartments as she went. By glancing in the compartments, Claire noticed that everyone seemed to have their place. She saw younger, happy children in one; older, meaner kids in another; and so on. Claire was starting Hogwarts at the age of 14, as a fifth year, how would she fit in?

Claire glanced into another compartment. There was only one boy in it, so she decided to take a chance. Claire slid the door open. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Claire prayed that he wouldn't say 'no'. She would feel dumb and humiliated if she was turned down by _one_ person.

"Of course not," he said. Claire sat down across from him. She looked at him and noticed that he had a strange scar on his forehead. "I'm Harry," he said.

"I'm Claire," she said, glancing around the compartment.

Harry seemed to be studying her. "I don't think I've seen you before, Claire," he said.

"It's my first year at Hogwarts. I've been home-schooled. They are putting me in as fifth-year," she said. She knew that that probably sounded crazy, starting one of the most elite wizarding schools in the world her fifth-year.

Harry was silent for a moment, but then he asked, "Who taught you?"

"My grandma," Claire said, "she was the only magical one in my family." Claire's grandmother had been muggle-born, married a muggle, given birth to a squib, and then her daughter married a muggle.

Harry nodded his head. Claire noticed that he didn't seem to be very talkative. She wondered if he had any friends. Or maybe they were just busy. "So, how long have you been coming to Hogwarts?" Claire asked.

"This is my fifth-year," Harry said. Claire heaved, if she would have known making friends at Hogwarts was going to be this hard, she may not have begged her parents to let her come.

Claire looked out the window. She had never had a problem talking to people or making friends before. Apparently Harry was making a big effort to _not_ talk. "What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor," Harry said. Then, Harry eyebrows wrinkled up, "Are they going to sort you along with the first-years?" he asked with a small smile.

"That's what they told me, why?" Claire asked, not understanding why he was smiling.

Harry chuckled. "Well, it's just that, the first-years are so small, and you're pretty tall. You will definitely stick out in that crowd," he said.

Claire figured he was right. For a fourteen year-old, she was pretty tall: 5 feet and 8 and half inches. "Yeah, I guess so," Claire said, now smiling.

"So, what made you want to come to Hogwarts so suddenly?" Harry asked.

"My grandma died," Claire said. "It's not like my mom or dad could teach me, she's a squib, and he's a muggle," Claire added. "They don't like magic," she added in a whisper.

Harry nodded. "I know what you mean," he said. "My aunt and uncle try everything in their power to get me not to come back each year. This year they almost got their wish," he said, and then added, "but you probably know all about that."

Claire thought for a moment. "If it has something to do with the wizarding world, I'm clueless. If it has something to do that happened in England, I'm still clueless," she said.

Harry smiled. "Right, you live in the muggle world and it sounds like you are from America," he said.

"Ding, ding, ding," Claire said, "we have a winner!" She joked.

Harry shrugged, "So you don't know about anything?"

Claire grimaced. "Well, that _could_ be taken as an insult – but I know what you meant. So, the answer is 'no'," Claire said.

Harry seemed like he was in thought. "Well, you'll find out soon enough," he said. Just then two more teenagers walked into the compartment, a brown-haired girl who was short and carried herself with confidence followed by a red-haired boy who was tall and lanky.

"Hey Harry," the girl said sitting next to him. She looked at Claire curiously.

"Hey, mate," the boy said, he also looked at Claire and then sat next to her.

So he does have friends, Claire thought.

"This is Claire," Harry said, "she's new this year." Claire smiled at the two. "This is Hermione," Harry said, referring to the girl.

"Hello," Hermione said. Claire nodded at her.

"And this is Ron," Harry added. Ron smiled at her and Claire smiled back.

"Guess who's the Prefect for Slytherin," Ron said, breaking the silence that Claire had previously tried so hard to fill.

"Malfoy…" Harry mumbled.

"Not a friend of yours?" Claire asked, jokingly.

Ron smiled. "No, they are the greatest of mates," he said while chuckling.

"No," Harry corrected him, "he's the farthest thing from that." Claire nodded and Hermione smiled. The rest of the train ride was deadly silences followed by small conversations, then more silence.

Finally, the train came to a stop. "Wow, it's huge," Claire said, glancing out the window at the castle.

"Just wait until you get inside," Hermione said. They got off the train and walked over to a trail where carriages, which seemed to be pulling themselves, were departing towards the castle. The four stood there waiting for one, when Harry turned and looked straight into the air.

"What is that?" Harry asked. Claire watched as he held his hand out and touched the air.

"Um, there's nothing there," Ron said. Claire looked at Hermione as if asking, 'What is he talking about?', but Hermione gave Claire the same look. They got onto the carriage, while Harry continued to stare at the spot.

They arrived at the castle and they entered the Great Hall. Claire looked around for a short group of children that looked lost – knowing that they would be first-years. Finally she saw them, they _were_ short. Harry noticed that she was looking at them. "I told you that you would stick out," he said.

"Ha, ha," Claire said, walking towards them. She joined the group of short children and stood there, feeling awkward and out of place, waiting for anything to happen.

A tall man with a long, white beard stepped up to a podium. "Welcome students, old and new, to a new year at Hogwarts. I'm Headmaster Dumbledore. We'll start out with staff announcements, and then we will begin the sorting," he said. Claire stood there and took a deep breath. "First, we are happy to have Professor Grubblyplanks back. He will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on leave," he continued. Grubblyplanks, Claire thought, what a name. "And we are pleased to introduce the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge," he added. A small, frog-like lady coughed and stood up. Claire noticed that she was wearing all pink. The lady walked forward and proceeded to give a speech about the Ministry, and teaching methods, and so on. To Claire, it looked as though Professor Dumbledore wasn't accustomed to having new teachers give speeches.

Finally, he announced that they would begin sorting. A skinny, stern looking lady who was introduced as Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding an old, ragged, hat. "Hello, first on the list is Claire Taylor," she said. Claire walked forward. She figured they called her first since she was the oldest, because Taylor clearly wasn't the first name in alphabetical order.

Claire sat down on the stool next to McGonagall as she placed the old hat on her head. "Hmm," the hat spoke and startled Claire, "Gryffindor!" The hat decided quickly. Claire stood up and walked over towards the cheering table. She saw the three that she sat with on the train waving at her, so she walked to where they were sitting.

"Hey, congratulations," Hermione said. Claire was happy that she got put into a house where she knew people. Maybe getting along here wouldn't be as hard as she thought it would be.

**Author's Note: **So Claire thinks… hehehe. Just wait until she finds out about You-Know-Who. I'll update as soon as I can, I hope you guys liked it. Please review!

---Chelsea


	2. A Lot to Take In

**Author's Note: **Okay, so here is Chapter Two. This one is longer than the last one and I really hope you guys like it. I would like to have at least one review before I update, so if you like the story, let me know. And remember: Reviews are Inspiration.

**Harry Potter and the New Girl**

A lot to Take In

_By: Chelsea_

**Rating:**** T… 13+… minor language and possible sexual content**

**Disclaimer:**** I promise you, I do not own Harry Potter, its plots, characters, spells, settings, charms, or anything else that is in the wonderful books.**

_Chapter Two: A lot to Take In…_

Claire walked with Hermione down a hallway after the feast. "You are going to have to learn to excuse Ron, he's a bit of a pig," Hermione said. Hermione and Claire had finished before the two boys, so they decided to head back to the Common Room, plus, Claire was pretty excited to see it.

The two girls walked up a moving staircase and up to a big painting with a fat lady on it. "Password?" the painting asked. Claire looked shocked, she had never seen a painting talk before.

Hermione squinted. To Claire it looked as though she were trying to remember something. "Oh, bucksinberries," Hermione said. Claire looked at Hermione with amazement as the painting opened and let them in. "Remember that password, but it'll change in a day or so," Hermione said.

"How did you know it?" Claire asked, taking a step into the Common Room.

"I'm a Prefect and they told me on the train," she said. "Over here," she said, leading Claire to a small table by the window.

Claire sat down in a chair across from Hermione. "This is great," Claire said, looking around the room and running a hand through her layered, shoulder-length, dirty-blonde hair.

Hermione nodded, "It is great, isn't it?" Claire looked to the entry way and saw Harry coming in. "Ron is probably still stuffing his face and Harry got tired of waiting," Hermione joked.

As Harry walked farther into the room, Claire became aware that everyone seemed to be staring at him. "Why is everyone looking at him?" Claire asked Hermione. Hermione looked at Claire as if to say, 'it's a long story'. Claire looked back at Harry.

Harry turned and looked at two boys who seemed to be watching him intently. "Dean, Seamus, good holiday?" Harry asked.

"Some better than others," one boy spoke. "Seamus's especially." Claire figured the one talking must be Dean.

Now, the other boy, Claire figured him to be Seamus, stood up. "My mum wasn't going to let me come back," he said. Harry shrugged. "Because of _you_."

Claire looked at Harry. He seemed taken aback. "What?" Harry asked. Claire looked over at Hermione, who was also watching the scene.

"You know Harry, the Prophet has been saying stuff… and it isn't good," Seamus continued.

"And you believe it?" Harry asked, slightly raising his voice.

"Well, it's some pretty convincing stuff," Seamus said, taking a step forward.

"I'm beginning to think your stupid mum was right, maybe you shouldn't have come back," Harry said, getting angry. Claire looked at Hermione, whose eyes seemed to have widened.

"How dare you insult my mum," Seamus yelled as someone else entered the room.

"I'll do so to anyone who believes the rubbish that the Prophet is printing!" Harry yelled as Ron stepped in between them. Claire glanced at Hermione; she was now on her feet.

"Do you believe the junk Potter's saying?" Seamus asked Ron. Claire noticed that more people were standing up. She, however, was rather confused. Some more people stood and blocked Claire's view, so she, too, stood.

"As a matter of fact," Ron said, "I do." Claire watched Ron glance around. "Does anyone else have a problem with Harry?" he asked. The room was silent. "Good…" he said, turning around and following Harry into the dormitory.

Claire glanced at Hermione who was standing there, as if she was thinking. "What was that about?" Claire asked her.

Hermione gulped. She looked as if she was about to answer, and then stopped. "I need to go see if he's alright," Hermione said. Claire figured that they were going to want privacy since they had previously been friends.

"Okay," Claire said sitting back down.

Hermione thought for a moment, "You can come." Claire looked at her and raised her eyebrows and stood. They walked in the direction of the dorm. Hermione opened the door and ran into Ron, who was exiting the dorm. Hermione backed up to let Ron out.

"He wants to be alone," Ron said, coming back out into the Common Room. Hermione nodded.

They walked back over to the table that Hermione and Claire had previously been sitting at. Ron pulled up a chair and sat with them. "Why wouldn't his mom let him come back because of Harry?" Claire asked. "He seemed nice to me," she said.

Hermione shook her head. "It's a long story," Hermione said. Claire waited as Hermione began to tell her about Voldemort and Harry. They, of course, left out the stuff about Sirius, the Order, and other things that they didn't normally let people know.

Claire sat there in shock once they finished. "All of that _really_ happened?" Claire asked in amazement. Hermione and Ron nodded. "Wow…" she trailed off. Claire started to say something, but couldn't think of anything.

"Yeah, it's sort of a lot to take in at one time," Ron said. "Speaking of Harry, he's been in there a long time," Ron continued, "I'm going to go check on him." Ron stood and walked back into the dorms. Ron was right, that was a lot to take in. Hermione and Claire continued to sit in the Common Room. Hermione told Claire about some of the professors and classes. Before they knew it, it was getting late and they went to bed.

Claire woke up the next morning rather early. She left the dorm and walked into the Common Room. She noticed Harry was sitting by himself on a couch. Claire walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Hey," she said.

Harry raised his eyebrows as if wondering why she was talking to him. "Ron told me they told you," he said.

Claire nodded. "And…" she said, not understanding.

"Well," Harry said, "I just figured you would think I'm a liar and a freak like everyone else."

Claire heaved. "You can't think like that," she said. "You have to think positive. So what if people think that, there are also people that believe you," she added, "plus, why would I change my mind about you just because I found out about your past. I would like to think people wouldn't do that to me."

Harry looked at her. "Thanks," he said. "Why didn't someone put it like that before?" he asked.

Claire smiled. "Come on…" she said standing and pulling him up, "I'm hungry." Claire and Harry walked down to the Great Hall. They found their way to where Hermione and Ron were sitting and sat across from them.

"Good morning," Hermione said cheerfully. "Sleep well?"

Both Claire and Harry nodded. Claire took some pancakes and began to eat. They heard a hoot and all four turned their heads to see a flock of owls entering the Great Hall. Claire squinted.

"Its mail," Harry told her.

"Oh," Claire said. An owl landed down in front of Ron. He took the letter that was tied to its foot and began to read it. A newspaper looking thing came and Harry took it and began to read it. Harry shook his head and through the paper in Hermione's direction.

"That bad?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Is that the Daily Prophet?" Claire asked. Hermione and Ron mentioned it yesterday when they were telling Claire about Harry's history. Hermione nodded as she looked at it.

"My mum says 'hi'," Ron said folding the letter back up. He gave Harry and Hermione a strange look and then put the letter in his pocket. Hermione closed the Prophet and put it away. They finished eating and were soon back in the Common Room.

Hermione was picking up some books. "Claire, what do you have first period?"

Claire thought for a moment, "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Ron smiled. "Looks like we all share first period," he said. They gathered their books and left the Common Room, heading into the direction of the classroom.

"Potter the Plotter," Claire heard a snide voice come from behind them, "I like that headline, don't you Goyle?" A tall, blonde boy walked past them and stopped once he was in front of the group. The boy turned to face Harry and Claire noticed that he wasn't horrible looking. To tell the truth, he was sort of handsome. "I also enjoyed the article, have you read it?" he asked cockily.

"Wow," Ron said, "there's something new, Malfoy reading." Malfoy sneered, turned, and walked off. He was followed by two boys.

So, Claire thought, that's Malfoy – the Prefect for Slytherin. "Jerk," Hermione mumbled as they continued to walk to DADA. "He, more than anyone, knows that You-Know-Who is back," she said.

The four students reached the classroom and walked in. Claire took a seat next to Hermione on one side of the walkway and Ron sat next to Harry on the other side in the 4th row. There were a few kids in the front of the room goofing around by flying a little paper airplane with their wands. Hermione ignored it and got out her books, but Claire thought it was amusing and giggled a little. Then, a light shot through the air and the airplane fell to the ground with the sound of moans from the students.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations," Claire heard a crisp, light voice from the direction of the light, "or, more commonly known as O.W.L.s." A frog-like lady walked to the front of the room. She was wearing all pink. Claire remembered her as the strange woman who gave the speech at the feast. "I'm Professor Umbridge and I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys liked it. I know I had fun writing it. Please know, your reviews are amazing inspiration. Good and bad inspiration is _greatly_ appreciated.

---Chelsea


End file.
